The Prince and the Pea
by sakuravampire-aqua
Summary: Roderich is put through hell by his girlfriend, Elizabeta, when she wants to follow her friend's lead in having fun with fairy tales.


**AN: I apologize for the shortness...It's just another random Fairy Tale done for everyone's entertainment though, nothing serious. It's seperate from the other one in case some people don't like the Spain and Romano (Spamano) pairing.**

* * *

There was once a young woman, a princess to be precise, who wanted a prince. She was a wild princess though, one who went out and acted as that of a prince. In turn, she wanted a more delicate, and less meat-headed, prince. One who she would be able to take care of and guard over.

This young woman, by the name of Elizabeta, went out in search of said prince, falling up short each time. She'd find men who claimed to be princes, but there was truly no way of knowing if they were telling the truth or not.

Each young man she found just felt a little off. How was Elizabeta to know whether or not they were truly the prince they claimed to be? They did in fact look the part, but how could she know if they were being truthful or lying when they told her of how delicate they are.

Eventually young Elizabeta returned to her home, saddened by the fact that she couldn't find a prince that suited her tastes. She had been hoping to find a young prince with all her heart and she hadn't succeeded.

One evening, during which she brushed her long brown hair, the world outside seemed to be in chaos. There was thunder and lightening, rain pounding down upon anything it could reach. It was during this time that this woman wasn't expecting anyone to be outside.

That didn't stop a young man from knocking at the town gate.

Elizabeta's father, himself, went to see who the person was for himself.

It was, as the old king observed, a young man, drenched from the rain. The storm had taken its toll on the young man. His dark hair was disheveled, though a cowlick still stood, and his glasses were askew. Water flowed into his shoes and leaked from the bottom.

He, whose name is Roderich, claimed to be a real prince though.

_He has this frail look about him; let's see if he's the type of prince my young Elizabeta is looking for._ The old queen went into a spare room and stripped the bed of its sheets. She laid a single pea upon the bedstead before piling twenty mattresses and twenty featherbeds on top. This bed, piled high with such things, was to be where the young prince was to sleep during the night.

In the morning, he was asked how he slept.

"Terrible," Roderich had answered when asked. "I could hardly close my eyes the whole night. Only the heavens know what was in that bed. There was something hard that I was lying on and my skin is colored black and blue. It's terrible."

Elizabeta knew at once this must be the prince she had sought out. He had been able to feel such a small thing as a pea through those twenty mattresses and twenty featherbeds. Only someone who was as delicate as a newborn would have such skin like that.

After that the young princess took the man as her husband…

And then they had hot, wild sex.

"Elizabeta, I'm not about to do such things for you to tell a story," Roderich said as he finally was able to clean his glasses. The other people in the area just went about their own business, congratulating each other on a wonderful act.

"But Antonio and the others were able to have fun in their story. I was only able to narrate ours. I had no actual speaking roles. And I even kept it nice and almost exactly to the story for you Roddy, with only a few minor edits to suit us."

"I appreciate that you did that…But no. I'm not going to have 'hot, wild sex' as you had said while we are here."

"But…"

"Tie him up," Emma suggested, walking through the room in her adorable little red riding hood outfit. She had vanilla ice cream in a cone in her hand. "That's what Antonio did at least…He can't get away that way." She headed off to go watch what the next group of people would do. Maybe she could convince Kiku to actually be involved.

"Thanks for the advice Emma," Elizabeta cooed, tearing the bottom of her dress before creeping closer to the boyfriend she put through hell and back. "Now come here Roddy. I just want to play~"


End file.
